Selecting Societies
by Vorani
Summary: Collection of drabbles and ficlets centered around Kuchiki Rukia. Not happy, fluffy stuff.
1. Fade

_Welcome to 'Selecting Societies', my Rukia-centric drabble collection! I have decided that most of these are not going to be happy. After all, no heart warming stories, eh? But I promise that I will try to keep all of them good. And worth reading. Thanks so much!_

**Characters:** Rukia, Ichigo  
**Word Count:** 387  
**Comments: **A bit odd, written a while ago. Apparently, I when I wrote this, I was in a depressing mood.  
**Legal:** _I am not affiliated in any way, shape, or form with the official Bleach story or characters. That's Kubo Tite's territory.

* * *

_

**.: Fade :.**

She was the girl with a storm in her eyes, a smile in her lips, a blush in her cheeks. The wind appeared to dance through her hair, and the world seemed to sing when she was around. Yet she seldom smiled, much to the pain of those around her. She protected others, thought about their lives, problems, and happiness. She always placed herself second.

She thought her decisions through. It was only when her impulses got the better of her that she acted without consideration.

Kurosaki Ichigo had proved that much.

And now he was here, without her. And she was never coming back. Her presence had changed his world. And now that she was gone, it was incomplete. His world was lacking… it was empty.

It was as if she had carved a niche into the people around her without them noticing. She had happily filled the space, keeping them complete. But when she left, everyone was suddenly aware of the empty space within them.

Ichigo especially. When she left him, she took an entire portion of his being with her. He felt broken, cast aside like a hopeless doll. There was no force in the universe that could remedy how useless he felt.

She had gone quickly, with no time for drawn out goodbyes. He had held her for a brief moment- that was all- but it had stretched for an eternity in his eyes. Her breathing was short, her heartbeat slowing… and he held on to her, willing her not to break him like she had. But it wasn't like she had a choice.

He had told her, in that eternity. He told her everything- that he couldn't live without her, that she wasn't going anywhere. If she would just hold on, damn it all!

And she had laughed. She smiled for him, a beautiful smile of a fading star. She put her hand on his cheek, smiled again, and called him a fool.

He knew exactly what she was trying to say. Their bond had always been beyond words. Useless, convoluted words. He knew exactly the message her words carried.

She smiled, he wept.

Kuchiki Rukia was dead.

Kurosaki Ichigo was broken.

And the worlds of all the people she had touched became darker, as if the moon had faded away, forever.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? OOC? Errors? Love it? Hate it? Well, drop me a line and tell me what you thought! I'm always open to ideas and the like, so don't be shy! Reviews keep me going! 


	2. Smile

**Characters:** Rukia, Ichigo, Renji  
**Word Count:** 617  
**Comments:** I had this random thought today, about how smiles are sometimes described as golden. And if smiles are gold, then aren't they the riches of the poor? Which led me to Renji and Rukia in their early years. Because I'm a Bleach fanatic, that's why. Now go ahead, read. Can be viewed as IchiRuki, if you really want to.  
**Legal: **_I do not own Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, or Bleach in any way shape, or form. I just enjoy spending large amounts of time fascinating about what it would be like if I really did own them. They belong to Kubo Tite, amazing man who thought them up._

* * *

**.:Smile:.**

When Renji and Rukia were growing up together, every day had been a struggle. But they had always made it to the end of it, even if it was only because they depended so strongly on one another.

She was standoffish at first, regarding him with concern. After all, she didn't _really_ know who he was. But after a while, she warmed up to him. She would allow him to watch her back, provided she was watching his, of course.

When she openly smiled for him the first time, he watched in wonder.

"Rukia!" he called out.

"What?" her tone was soft, but playful. She was having a good time.

"When you smile, we're the richest people in all Rukongai!" he said, in youthful ignorance, without thought.

It was the type of comment that made sense to him, but she didn't quite understand. What he'd meant to say is that her smiles were worth more than gold, that the simple emotion that she expressed to him, and only to him, made life worth it. Even the hard life that they happened to have.

However, Rukia did not understand it in that way. She missed the sentiment he had been trying to share with her. All she knew is that they were poor, dirt poor. And when they had money, they hoarded it until they absolutely had to use it.

"Then I'll save them." She replied, under her breath so only Renji could hear.

She decided then and there that she would keep her smiles in reserve. If they were as priceless as Renji had described, then she'd store them away, and only bring them out on occasions when they were needed.

Renji regretted the offhanded comment, but soon forgot the entire event. He was young, after all. And their days were filled with moments that weren't nearly as nice as this one had been.

This is why it seemed so silly to him when he remembered the scene years later. Rukia was a Kuchiki now, he had made sure of that. But he had thought that she would be happier there. She would have a family, she would have money. She wouldn't have to hide her smiles anymore. She could afford the extravagance of smiling whenever she wished. Yet whenever he saw her, she was sullen, her face a mask.

Sometimes, in passing, he swore he saw the smile in her eyes, but only for a second. Blink and it would be gone.

He later came to the conclusion that she was keeping the riches of her emotions for another occasion, maybe one that didn't involve the Kuchiki name. That she was accumulating her own wealth so that she could later break free of the 'family' she had been adopted into.

Again, he pushed the memory into the depths of his mind. He had no need for useless memories, not when he had so much to do in order to save her from the family he had abandoned her to.

The memory only raised its head one other time to Abarai Renji. And for the first time, it was bittersweet. He was standing in a field, watching as that stupid boy finally left. He turned to look at Rukia, who was safe, thank god. She was safe.

And she was smiling.

He turned in amazement to watch the back of the orange-headed moron disappear into the door, returning. And yet she smiled on, sharing the fortune she had saved for so long with those lucky enough to be around her.

Renji was jealous, but only a little. After all, she was happy, right? And that's all that mattered to him.

At least, that's what he told himself.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't write Renji that much, so I was a bit worried about him being Ooc. I hope that is not the case! This drabble leaves the characters happier than I usually leave them! It's amazing!  
Please Review! They make me happy and keep the world spinning around! 


	3. Past

**Characters:** Rukia, Ichigo  
**Word Count:** 207  
**Comments:** A short one that popped into my head just now. Kind of rough- my apologies. I hope it is understandable. Also, I like the idea of Rukia as head of the Kuchiki clan. I think I'm going to have to mess with this idea some more...  
**Legal:** _I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, including but not limited to Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo. But you already knew that, didn't you?_

* * *

**.:Past:.**

She often wondered how often she stopped during her patrols to reminisce about her short stay on earth. She knew that those around her recognized the look in her eyes- not quite pensive, but not tranquil either.

But it was no use remembering. Obsession would lead to nothing but empty disappointment.

It had been so long ago. She had left, deciding to wait until he was done with his natural turn at life before continuing the next chapter of their story.

But stories have a way of escaping from the plotted path.

When he had come, she had changed. The ornamental hairpiece she wore weighed heavily upon her actions and decisions. He had been foolish to think that nothing would change.

Before, so little had separated them. She knew her place in his mind. She knew how to read him, how to guide him, how to teach. It had been so long ago. So many things had come between them.

She knew that he had been happy before he left the living world. What right did she have to take it away in the name of an old story?

That was the way they were. Never despairing, yet never content. They managed to simply coexist.

* * *

**A/N**: Nothing much to say here! Please review: good, bad, ugly! I enjoy and appreciate all responses! 


	4. Luxury

**Characters**: Rukia  
**Word Count**: 157  
**Comments:** Short, sweet, pointless. Just a passing thought.  
**Legal:** _Don't own Bleach, Rukia, or anything like that. Ho-hum._

* * *

**.:Luxury:.**

When she entered the Kuchiki household, there were many things she had to get used to. Some were easy to adjust to: constant food, a place to sleep, the comfort of walls and a door that locked. There were other things, however, that Rukia simply couldn't understand.

When she was instructed to study the art of flower arranging and origami, she had laughed aloud. It was a short laugh, quickly and forcibly killed by her new brother, but she had let the laugh escape nonetheless.

She saw no point in flowers. You could not eat them, and they would only die.

The folded paper was only paper. It could not be used to defend, to protect, to shelter.

These ornamental things that she had gained with her new life she did not want. Rukia would learn the steps, she would master the folds.

But she would never grasp the point of having these things of luxury.

* * *

**A/N:** A big THANKS to all of my reviewers! You really make me want to write more. Thanks so much! 


	5. Dust

**Characters:** Rukia, Renji, (Byakuya kind of?)  
**Words:** 407  
**Comments: **This is an AU look, answering the question "What if Ichigo and company hadn't come to save Rukia?" Angsty. Got right back into the depressing stuff after the last drabble! Yay!  
**Legal:** _Don't own any of the things, people, or places mentioned below. I only play with them when I want to._

* * *

**.:Dust:.**

She walked up to the execution ground, looking straight ahead. It was useless to try and search for humanity remaining in the small crowd that would gather- no one would even meet her eyes. A horrible thing she had done, and a horrible death would be hers as a reward. She understood and accepted the fact.

As she walked by her captain, her breath caught. She wanted to stop, to turn, to plead with him. But she only paused for a second, staring ahead.

Step after step, she walked thinking of her honor and her death. It all seemed so trivial now. Everything she had fought for was pointless. What was the purpose of friends if they stood aside and let you die? Why was it important to have a family if all they could do is shake their heads when you reach for help?

More steps take her closer to oblivion, to nothingness. She passes Renji now, determined to ignore him. It's better if he forget her, now and forever. Dead friends are especially useless when they die in shame.

Her brother stands tall in his pride, watching with glazed eyes as she finishes her disgraceful march to the end. There are no emotions displayed on his face. Not one.

Then, for a split second, she feels regret. Her eyes dart wildly as she turns around, looking for one person that can save her, just one person to raise an objection.

But the small crowd stares beyond her, not seeing Kuchiki Rukia, but the condemned.

Her arms are dragged up- there is no need for last words, they simply do not care anymore.

She starts to weep. Disgraceful, humiliating tears pour down her face, drench the white robe wrapped around her fragile frame. Yet she is still lifted up, above the ambivalence and indifference of the throng of people gathered below. She utters something, a name. No one knows who it is she speaks of, but then again, no one can hear above the roar that is her demise, hurdling towards her. There is no dignity in death. She demonstrates this for everyone.

And then, she is gone.

The cluster on the execution ground will depart, they will move on.

There is no plot, no treason. There are no heroes or valiant plans of rescue and bravery. There is simply a woman, disgraced and abandoned. A woman turned to dust, released into nothingness.

* * *

**A/N:** Phew! Done with that. Please review. If you're a fellow author, you understand how much reviews mean to people like us. If you're not, then try to imagine! Feedback is some of the best stuff you can ever get- positive, negative, all of it! Just let me know what you think! 


	6. Noise

**Characters:** Rukia, Ichigo  
**Word Count:** 408  
**Comments:** Not my favorite, but eh. There are parts and phrases that I enjoy about this drabble, but nothing I love. Just a kind of drabble about Rukia during the time she spent as a normal human.  
**Legal:** _I don't own anything! Big shocker! I especially do not own Rukia, Ichigo, or Bleach. They're Kubo Tite's. I want to own them, but I can't afford them._

* * *

**.:Noise:.**

She could hear them dying.

It was disturbing, this new noise so prevalent in the human world. There was no such noise in Soul Society, where everything was already dead. Yet here, in the world of the living, she could always hear the undercurrent of death.

At first, she thought everyone could hear it. The noise their slow march made, as they struggled onwards against the river that is time. They could certainly hear the squeals and moans their struggles uttered, noises that would only stop when they finally gave out, exhausted and beaten at the end of their days.

It took her a few weeks to discover that she was the only one attuned to death's frequency.

Not even Ichigo, in all of his surprises, could hear death's low hum. When she asked him if he could hear death, he shot her a very confused look. She decided to drop the subject.

But she never got used to it. The reverberating noise echoed in her brittle bones, playing the sound of earth crumbling, waters churning, and the wind blowing softly in the trees. It was the noise of sunsets, closing doors, final flights, and swan songs: a symphony only audible to those daring enough to die.

This noise followed her everywhere, sliding in between conversations and into the pauses of life. It was the harsh note in an argument, the melody in a call across the yard. She could detect the faint murmurs of the hum as the hush sound in the whispers of her classmates, or the parched staccato in the dull monotone adapted by lecturing teachers, or even as the tumultuous whirl of noise in laughter.

She could never tune it out, this sound of death. As her empty lungs filled with dry breath, she caught herself wondering if her classmates realized how few breaths _they_ had left. If they knew how short their span on the planet really was.

Then the hum would drown her thoughts out, overwhelming in its self-importance.

Yes, she could always hear them dying.

* * *

**A/N:** Once again, a **BIG** thanks to all my reviewers! That's it until next time! 


End file.
